DESTINO CAMBIADO
by seriello
Summary: Sakura yang mati bunuh diri akhirnya terbangun pada tubuh seorang permaisuri tokoh fiksi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Reinkarnasi?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Drama Fantasy

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _serriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

"AKHHHHH!!"

Suara teriakan membahana itu sukses membuat seluruh pelayan bergaun hitam putih yang tengah berdiri dibalik pintu menjulang tinggi, terkejut bukan main.

Pasalnya teriakan tersebut berasal dari ruangan di balik pintu dibelakang mereka ini.

Segera saja sang kepala pelayan mendorong pintu dan berinisiatif masuk terlebih dahulu yang kemudian disusul oleh para bawahan nya.

"Ada apa ini Yang Mulia Permaisuri?"

Wanita paruh baya dengan tubuh langsing seperti jam pasir khas para wanita di era kerajaan abad 19 itu bertanya dengan panik setelah sebelumnya ia tetap membungkuk sopan, kesopanan sangat amat dijungjung tinggi rupanya.

"A-aku.. K-kalian ini siapa?!"

Wanita dengan surai merah muda panjang sepinggul itu nampak melangkah mundur mengantisipasi serangan mendadak yang mungkin saja ia dapat dari para 'orang asing' ini.

"Ada apa ini Yang Mulia Permaisuri? Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat anda tak nyaman?"

Wanita paruh baya itu kembali bersuara dan melangkahkan kaki nya guna lebih dekat dan berniat mengecek apa yang terjadi tapi wanita yang dipanggil 'Permaisuri' ini malah semakin menjauhinya.

"TIDAK! AKU TANYA SIAPA KALIAN?! JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Wanita itu mengangkat kedua belah tangannya dan mencoba menghalangi para pelayan yang berada didepan nya.

"Anda kenapa? Kami ini pelayan anda Yang Mulia, saya Marry. Kepala pelayan yang telah mengabdi pada anda sejak anda menikah dan di nobatkan sebagai Permaisuri. Kenapa anda bertingkah aneh seperti ini?"

Wanita paruh baya yang mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Marry itu nampak mengernyit kan dahi nya bingung, lebih bingung lagi si wanita 'Permaisuri', ia nampak bengong tak percaya dengan apa yang didengar nya.

Sejak kapan ia jadi permaisuri?

Wanita dengan gaun tidur berwarna putih gading itu segera berlari menghampiri cermin besar yang ada di tembok tengah ruangan.

Iris _emerald _nya terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, sebuah pantulan dari pahatan indah karya Tuhan yang Esa kini dapat dilihatnya dengan leluasa.

Seorang wanita dengan surai merah muda sepinggul yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas dengan kulit seputih susu serta iris _emerald_ memukau itu cukup membuat rahangnya kaku.

'Ini benar aku?'

Diraba nya seluruh tubuh itu tanpa terkecuali, pipi nya, rambutnya, lehernya, perutnya, bahkan dadanya. Seakan tak puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya ia bahkan sampai berputar 360 derajat demi meyakinkan diri bahwa ini adalah dirinya.

Ok benar itu memang benar diri nya tapi dengan 'versi' yang 'berbeda' ini jelas lebih mewah dan lebih 'wah' untuk ukuran dirinya yang biasa saja.

Rambut merah muda dan iris hijau itu memang miliknya tapi dirinya yang sekarang ini jauh lebih 'berkelas'.

Tingkah laku nya yang aneh jelas membuat para pelayan tambah tak mengerti.

Kenapa permaisuri aneh seperti ini?

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri Sakura, apa anda sakit? Kami akan bawakan ramuan jika memang iya."

Sang kepala pelayan kembali angkat bicara mewakili perasan gundah para bawahannya.

Sikap sang Permaisuri kali ini cukup membuat mereka semua khawatir.

"A-apa tadi? Kau bilang siapa nama ku tadi?" Wanita itu menghadap sang kepala pelayan dengan pandangan sulit dijelasan.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri Sakura, Sakura Esmee De Abella Eleanor Marlene, itu kan nama anda, Yang Mulia?"

Marry nampak semakin tak mengerti, dibelakang nya kini para bawahannya tengah sibuk saling bisik tentang keanehan yang terjadi ini sehingga membuatnya mesti menyenggol pinggul salah satu pelayan dibelakangnya demi membuat mereka diam.

"Aku... Sakura Esmee De Abella Eleanor Marlene?"

Wanita yang diyakini bernama Sakura ini nampak bergumam, ia kembali berputar menghadap cermin dimana pantulan dirinya berada.

'Apa ini sungguhan? Aku Permaisuri? Nama ku Sakura Esmee De Abella Eleanor Marlene? Sungguh? Itu kan nama permaisuri dari novel fiktif yang ku baca dari perpustakaan kota. Tidak! Ini aneh!'

"Yang Mulia, apa anda benar-benar sakit?"

Marry kembali bersuara begitu melihat keringat dingin muncul dari pelipis sang Permaisuri, membuatnya bertambah khawatir.

"Tidak, a-aku baik-baik saja. Kalian boleh keluar sekarang."

Sakura melirik tumpukan kain mewah nan elegan yang berada ditangan seorang pelayan berambut ungu dibelakang Marry. Sadar tengah diperhatikan, sang pelayan pun maju kedepan.

"Yang Mulia, ini gaun yang anda pakai hari ini."

Iris _emerald_ itu kembali terbelalak tak percaya melihat tumpukan kain yang lebih mirip tumpukan _laundry_ baju kotor itu adalah pakaian yang harus dipakainya.

Tidak, bukan karena bajunya lusuh atau kotor seperti yang kalian bayangkan, yang dimaksud disini adalah beratnya yang tak tanggung-tanggung.

Ukuran tumpukannya pun lebih mirip seperti tumpukan pakaian yang belum di cuci selama 2 minggu saking tinggi nya tumpukan itu, padahal hanya berupa beberapa potongan baju.

"Apa anda tak menyukai pakaian ini Yang Mulia? Jika iya, saya akan membawakan yang baru."

Gadis pelayan itu sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi Sakura yang tengah membelalakan matanya membuat seluruh pelayan bersiap mengambil pakaian baru lainnya.

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksud ku. Ahaha aku suka kok dengan pakaiannya." Jawab Sakura dengan tertawa getir, ahh terlihat sekali terlalu dipaksakan.

"Aku akan mandi dulu."

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat para pelayan mundur dengan teratur. Setelah sosok mereka lenyap ditelan pintu raksasa barulah Sakura bisa bernafas dengan lega.

'Gila! Ini semua gila! Bagaimana bisa aku terbangun ditubuh seorang Permaisuri dari tokoh fiksi terkenal itu? bukannya aku sudah mati ya? Aku kan bunuh diri.'

Tubuh lunglai itu terjatuh diatas hamparan karpet merah halus yang menawan.

Bibir mungilnya bergetar hebat.

Jelas ia masih ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia terbangun dan mendapati diri berada pada dunia lain ini.

Sakura Haruno, adalah seorang wanita berusia 25 tahun yang memilih mengakhiri hidupnya karena patah hati ditinggal menikah oleh sang mantan tunangan.

Cih, Menyedihkan sekali memang.

Tapi dengan begitu bukan kah seharusnya ia ada disurga? Atau mungkin tempat semacam nya?

Bukan malah terbangun di sebuah kasur empuk Queen size dengan gerlap gerlip kemewahan khas istana kerajaan.

Belum lagi dunia ini hanyalah sebuah dunia fiksi.

Sakura jelas tau, siapa itu Permaisuri Sakura Esmee De Abella Eleanor Marlene, seorang wanita yang memiliki nama depan dan penggambaran fisik yang hampir serupa dengannya itu adalah seorang Putri kerajaan Negeri seberang yang telah dipinang oleh seorang Raja berhati dingin, Naruto Ademar Abelard.

Pada novel yang telah ia baca, disana disebutkan bahwa Sakura adalah seorang permaisuri yang tidak pernah diingin kan oleh sang Raja, ia amat sangat mencintai Raja tapi Raja tak mencintainya. mereka menikah karena dijodohkan.

Sedangkan sang Raja sendiri sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih yang akhirnya ia pilih menjadi selirnya, seorang budak yang kabur bernama Hinata La Adriana Barbara yang akhirnya mempunyai anak, rasa cinta sang Raja pun bertambah ketika dia tau dia akan menjadi seorang Ayah sedangkan sang Permaisuri Sakura semakin ditinggalkan dan dilupakan.

Mala petaka pun datang, ketika secara tiba-tiba putri pertama dari Raja dan sang penari itu ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa akibat racun yang terkandung dalam susu nya dan para saksi berkata bahwa susu itu dari Sakura, sehingga permaisuri malang yang tak pernah mendapat kasih sayang dari sang suami itu pun meninggal dengan hukuman gantung yang diperintah oleh suami nya sendiri padahal bukan ia pelakunya, pembunuh sesungguhnya adalah si ibu dari bayi itu sendiri. Dia dengan tega membunuh putri nya demi menggulirkan Permaisuri sehingga ia bisa naik tahta.

Tragis.

"TIDAKKKK!!!"

"YANG MULIA? APA ANDA BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!"

.

.

.

.

Ok sudah cukup bersungut-sungut ria nya.

Mau menampik seperti apapun kenyataan nya memang begitu, sekarang mau tak mau ia telah terlahir kembali dengan wujud baru dalam sebuah cerita fiksi tentang seorang Permaisuri menyedihkan yang tinggal di kerajaan Maja Valeria yang ada di era peradaban abad ke 19 pada daerah sekitar Eropa yang entah tepatnya dimana, pada novel tersebut tak disebutkan, yang jelas ini merupakan kerajaan bergaya Eropa-Yunani dengan para penghuni serta terdahulu berdarah kekaisaran Jepang.

Yang lebih tragis nya lagi ia akan tetap mati ditangan suami sendiri, lalu untuk apa reinkarnasi? percuma.

Memikirkannya membuat kepala merah mudanya sakit.

Sakura nampak mengurut pelipisnya pelan, secangkir teh hangat masih terpatri dengan nyaman didepan nya sekarang beserta cemilan-cemilan manis lainnya yang jika dilihat, sangat menggiurkan tapi tak menggairahkan bagi Sakura.

Ayolah, bagaimana keluar dari dunia ini?

Jika memang ia direinkarnasi, Ia mungkin akan lebih memilih kembali ke dunia nyata dan hidup sederhana saja dari pada masuk dunia fiksi dan bergelimangan harta tapi tetap berakhir tragis.

Kan miris jadinya.

'Benar-benar, ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Bagaimana cara nya kabur?'

Sakura mengetuk-etukkan jari telunjuknya diatas meja bundar untuk bersantai dengan minum teh di balkon istana Aylin.

Dipandangannya sekarang ia dapat melihat dengan jelas dibawah sana terdapat hamparan rumput hijau nan luas, tepatnya didepan pintu masuk istana yang dijaga dengan ketat oleh para pengawal berseragam baja.

Sedangkan disisi kiri dan kanan nya terdapat menara mercusuar yang digunakan untuk memantau lautan.

Terbukti jauh didepan sana terdapat hamparan laut biru yang sangat memanjakan mata.

Sungguh, Pemandangan langka.

Jika dilihat lebih lanjut, dibelakang istana besar ini terdapat sebuah istana lagi yang jauh lebih kecil ukurannya.

Menurut apa yang ia dengar dari sang kepala pelayan bernama Marry itu, ia berkata bahwa tempat itu adalah istana Chiara, tempat tinggal para selir, sedangkan tempat ini adalah istana khusus Permaisuri dan istana yang lebih besar lagi dari istana ini yang berada di sebelah Utara adalah istana utama yang dihuni oleh Raja sendiri dan juga beberapa ajudan nya.

Raja?

Berarti si Naruto brengsek yang telah dengan dinginnya memerintahkan hukuman gantung pada istrinya demi selir tak tahu dirinya itu tinggal disana?

Cih mendadak kesal melihatnya.

"Apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi Yang Mulia?"

Suara lembut yang berasal dari kepala pelayan itu menginterupsi kegiatan Sakura memaki Raja membuatnya kembali tersadar bahwa memaki saja pun tak cukup sepertinya karena pada kenyataan nya dia bener-benar berada di posisi ini sekarang.

Dia tak mungkin hanya memaki saja kan? Perlu tindakan untuk bertahan hidup.

"Sudah cukup. Sepertinya aku terlalu lelah sampai-sampai aku melupakan hal-hal penting seperti lokasi istana bahkan nama ku sendiri. Aku harap aku tak merepotkan mu, Marry." Sakura meneguk air kecoklatan itu dan menyisakan setengahnya.

"Bukan masalah besar Yang Mulia, hamba telah berjanji untuk mengabdi pada Yang Mulia."

Wanita paruh baya itu membungkukan badan dan pamit undur diri untuk mengerjakan tugas lainnya begitu Sakura mengizinkan dia pergi.

Mau dipikir bagaimana lagi, kenyataan memang sudah seperti ini.

Fakta bahwa ia harus tetap melanjutkan hidup bukan hanya merutuki kebodohan Raja bengis nan dingin itu memang ada nya.

"Sepertinya aku harus keluar dari sini, kemanapun itu asal aku tak bertemu Raja bodoh yang kurang ajar itu. Pulang ke dunia nyata sepertinya tak mungkin tapi tetap tinggal disini pun rasanya menyakitkan. Lambat laun hal itu akan terjadi seperti yang sudah tertulis di buku novelnya. Aku tak mau mati tragis seperti itu huhuhuhu."

Sakura menjatuhkan kepala nya diatas meja datar itu dengan perasaan campur aduk bingung hendak berbuat seperti apa.

Jika dilihat dari pertahanannya. Kerajaan ini jelas tak bisa ditembus sembarang orang. Terbukti dengan jumlah para penjaga yang berdiri siap siaga dibawah sana.

Apa jadinya kalau dia keluar dengan santai dan beralibi ingin jalan-jalan?

Mereka akan mencari jika tau sang Permaisuri setelah itu tak kembali.

Lalu apa yang terjadi jika ia tertangkap nanti?

Hukuman pancung?

Ahhh itu lebih mengerikan daripada hukuman gantungnya.

Sepertinya ia harus mengurungkan niatan kabur dari sini dan hidup selayaknya rakyat biasa.

Oh ayolah lagipula kau pasti tau seperti apa kehidupan rakyat biasa diluar sana di era kerajaan seperti ini kan?

Tertindas.

Mereka pasti akan dipaksa kerja rodi, membayar upeti belum lagi pakaian lusuh mirip karung goni.

Tentu tak mau seperti itu kan?

"Ahh tidak! Ini makin rumit."

Sakura memegangi kedua sisi kepala nya. Sanggul Rambutnya terasa lebih berat sekarang. Ahh apakah para pelayan telah menarik rambutnya terlalu kencang sehingga menyebabkan pusing berkepanjangan?

"Kabur tak mau, tapi tetap tinggal pun bukan pilihan yang bagus." Sakura merenung. Menatap potongan-potongan cookies yang bagaikan batu bata yang jika dipaksa makan akan melukai giginya.

"Satu-satu nya cara adalah... MERUBAH TAKDIR!"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

APA INI?!! ga tau deh silahkan netizen aja yg berkomentar_-" :"v ga tau kenapa tiba2 kepikiran aja bikin fic ini

aslinya ini adalah gabungan dari banyak sekali tema yg muncul secara tiba2 diotak ku

saking banyak nya aku jadi kan 1 fic aja:"

pokoknya silahkan disimak saja lah ya:" semoga kalian semua suka :"v

kita liat respon readers aja deh klo banyak yg minta di lanjut bakal aku lanjutin. klo engga ya berarti sampe sini aja:"V

RnR minna? mohon dukungannya

_3 Juli 2019 - Seriello_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Drama Fantasy

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _serriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

"apa ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi Yang Mulia?" Marry kembali bersuara mana kala mereka mulai memasuki lapangan hijau yang sangat luas menuju ke istara Chiara.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura singkat. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai istana tersebut dan ingin memastikan apa selir Raja ada disana? Ya mungkin saja Raja Naruto itu sudah memiliki selir bukan? Dan ia ingin memastikan sendiri seperti apa wajah selir itu jika memang ada.

"Ah Pangeran Menma, sedang memanah rupanya." Marry langsung membungkukan badan begitu mereka sampai dibelakang seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan pakaian bangsawan nya, tidak terlalu mewah tapi tetap terkesan glamour dan aura bijaksana menguar begitu saja. Pemuda itu membalikan badan, masih dengan anak panah ditangan kiri nya dan sebuah busur panah berukuran cukup besar ditangan kanan nya, ia mengernyit heran ketika iris nya bertemu pandang dengan iris hijau Sakura.

"Apa Yang Mulia Permaisuri sedang punya banyak waktu luang sampai-sampai ia mau menginjakan kaki ke istana kotor ini?" Ucapnya tak menanggapi sapaan Marry tadi, ia lebih tertarik memusatkan atensi pada Sakura sepertinya.

"Ah iya, saya hanya sedang jalan-jalan dan tertarik untuk kemari. Tidak apa-apa kan? Lagipula istana ini terlalu cantik untuk dilewatkan dan jauh dari kata kotor seperti apa yang baru saja anda sebutkan." Jawab Sakura santai, ia sesekali melirik Marry karena takut salah berucap, pasalnya ia masih tidak tau dan tidak paham siapa pemuda tinggi didepan nya ini.

Jika di lihat dari visual nya, pemuda ini mirip penggambaran Raja Naruto, minus rambutnya yang hitam kelam tidak _blonde_ seperti yang digambarkan sebagai sosok Raja Naruto keturunan dari Namikaze.

"Oh benar juga, istana ini memang cantik jika saja tidak ada yang mengotori nya dulu." Kata nya sambil kembali membelakangi Sakura dan para pelayan nya serta melesak kan satu anak panah itu tanpa aba-aba yang sukses menancap pada sebuah papan sasaran tali jerami.

"Dulu?" Gumam Sakura. Sedetik kemudian iris _emerald_nya membulat, mata nya terbelalak mana kala ia ingat siapa sosok yang ada didepan nya kini. Pemuda pemilik punggung ini adalah Menma, Menma putra tunggal Raja Minato dari selir nya. Hana, seorang penari telanjang yang amat sangat dibenci seluruh keluarga Uzumaki, keluarga dari ibu kandung Naruto yang saat itu seorang permaisuri.

Ia ingat kini, pada sebuah _scene_ dimana pembantaian itu terjadi, pada novel disebutkan bahwa semua Uzumaki membantai habis-habisan istana Chiara dengan tujuan membunuh Hana karena tak terima Putri dari Uzumaki diremehkan, mereka merasa Raja menginjak-injak harga diri mereka dengan mempunyai selir yang merupakan seorang penari telanjang yang jelas-jelas bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan terhormat bahkan hingga lahir seorang putra hingga akhir nya pembantaian itu terjadi disuatu malam yang mencekam. Sakura yakin, pemuda ini pasti lah Menma putra Raja dari ibu selir Hana.

"Maukah anda mengajari saya memanah?" Seru Sakura tiba-tiba saat Menma nampak hendak bergeming dari posisi nya, pemuda itu kembali berbalik. Menautkan alis nya bingung dengan permintaan sang Permaisuri.

"Anda ingin belajar memanah Yang Mulia?" Menma mengulang lagi, memastikan bahwa ia tidak berhalusinasi. Gadis dengan surai merah muda itu mengangguk.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?" Jawab Sakura yakin. Lama tak ada suara akhirnya pemuda itu pun mengangguk pelan.

"baik lah, saya akan mengajari anda." Menma menyerahkan busur panah nya pada Sakura yang tentu disambut dengan senang hati oleh nya.

"Yang Mulia Alaric!" Seruan keras itu berasal dari seorang prajurit dengan pakaian armor lengkap nya. Sakura berbalik, menatap tak paham dengan maksud tujuan sang prajurit.

"Ya?" Tanya nya menggantung, memberi kesempatan bagi sang prajurit untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang sempat terbata, pemuda itu berkeringat dingin. Berulang kali membuang pandangan asal serta meneguk ludahnya panik.

"Yang Mulia Alarice sedang mengamuk di penjara bawah tanah. Duke Alter terancam nyawa nya. Yang Mulia Alarice bahkan menodongkan pedangnya wahai Yang Mulia Permasuri." Prajurit itu menunduk, memberi salam setelah menyampaikan kondisi dan keadaan. Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. Raja Naruto Berulah? Kenapa?

"Sudah ku duga, ada saja kekacauan yang terjadi di istana selama bocah itu menjabat sebagai Raja." Celetuk Menma singkat.

"Jaga bicara anda Pangeran Menma." Todong sang prajurit tepat di belakang leher Menma, sebilah pedang panjang yang berpendar menyilaukan mana kala bersinggungan dengan cahaya matahari. loyalitas seorang prajurit terhadap Tuan nya.

"Sudah, hentikan. Ayo kita ke penjara bawah tanah!"

"Baik Yang Mulia!"

.

.

.

.

"kata kan pada ku ada berapa banyak manusia sampah seperti mu?!!" Makian itu menggema disepanjang lorong remang-remang ini.

Pria tinggi tegap dengan pakaian bangsawan nya, rambut emas bercahaya, mata biru _shappire_ yang memancarkan kebencian serta dendam, jelas sekali bahwa ia adalah Raja Naruto. derap langkah kaki menginterupsi hingga akhirnya sang Raja menolehkan kepala menuju atensi Sakura berada. Wanita itu membelalakan mata nya tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Naruto menodongkan pedang pada seorang tawanan, pria paruh baya yang sudah babak belur dan dalam kondisi berlutut serta tangan nya diikat ke belakang, bukan kah ini terlalu kejam? Darah segar mengalir dari leher Duke Alter mana kala Naruto menekan pedangnya sebagai ancaman.

"Ada apa ini Yang Mulia?" Tanya Sakura karena tak tahan melihat ringisan Duke Alter mana kala ujung pedang itu melukai lehernya. Naruto kembali menoleh kepada antensi Sakura berada, ia menyeringai singkat.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri, apakah anda harus sekali datang kemari? Ini bukan daerah teritorial anda." Ucapnya penuh penekanan, Sakura tau arti ucapan Naruto adalah bahwasannya ia tak perlu ikut campur urusannya.

Jika saja yang tengah berdiri sekarang ada lah Permaisuri Sakura yang sesungguhnya maka ada kemungkinan bahwa ia akan berbalik dan membuang muka seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, sejak dulu _'ia'_ selalui diberi kan pendidikan bahwa _'apapun yang menjadi urusan Raja, Permaisuri tidak berhak mencampurinya'_ dan _'ia'_ cukup tau itu tapi sayangnya yang berdiri disini saat ini adalah Sakura, gadis modern yang terjebak dalam ruang imaji sebuah novel. sebagai seseorang dari zaman modern tentu hal ini tidak benar dimata nya maka tidak heran kalau sekarang ia tengah mendongakan kepala nya menatap sang Raja dengan selangkah lebih maju nya.

"Beritahu aku apa permasalahan nya maka aku bisa menilai siapa yang salah dan hukuman apa yang pantas." Ucap nya dingin. Ah tidak, baru sehari ini saja ia sudah dapat mendalami peran Permaisuri Sakura, entah kenapa ia merasa ada koneksi antara ia dan Ratu Sakura.

"ini bukan urusan mu Yang Mulia Ratu!" Bentak Naruto kesal, urat-urat amarah muncul di keningnya, tatapan bengis ia layangkan tanpa ragu terhadap wanita yang merupakan istri nya.

"Saya tau Yang Mulia, penjara bawah tanah ini adalah daerah dari istana milik anda tapi saya patut tau juga ada apa disini, apa anda lupa bahwasannya saya adalah istri anda?" Sakura menaikan satu alisnya. Sungguh, bersikap anggun bukan lah karakteristiknya tapi entah kenapa perangai ini sangat cocok untuk nya saat berada di dimensi ini, secara natural ia bertingkah tanpa diperintah. Apakah Paermaisuri Sakura berlaku seperti ini selama di kerajaan? Rasa nya tenang, anggun dan tegas dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Tapi anda tidak patut ikut campur Yang Mulia! Urusan anda bukan disini." Bantah Naruto lagi, rumor Raja kepala batu ternyata benar ada nya.

"Beritahu saja apa kah sesulit itu Yang Mulia Alarice? jika anda memberi tahu sejak tadi maka saya tidak akan terlihat semenyebalkan itu." Sakura membungkuk pelan sebagai rasa hormatnya terhadap Raja.

Naruto terdiam, ia menurunkan sedikit pedang nya. Melihat hal ini lantas Kiba segera membungkukan badan nya kemudian lekas berkata.

"Maaf Yang Mulia Ratu, Duke Alter adalah pengkhianat, dia telah mencuri data keuangan kerajaan dan mencoba memanipulasi nya kemudian ia juga berniat membakar kantor Yang Mulia Raja hal ini ia lakukan demi balas dendam karena saran nya tentang pertahanan kerajaan di tolak Yang Mulia Raja secara langsung saat perjamuan bulan lalu." Kiba membungkuk sopan memberi penghormatan, ia adalah kaki tangan Naruto, orang kepercayaan nya yang berasal dari kalangan bangsawan atas. Keluarga nya memiliki reputasi yang baik serta dikenal sebagai keluarga terdekat kerajaan, banyak saudara atau keluarga nya yang menjadi _'orang kerajaan'_ pula sama seperti diri nya, selain itu ia amat sangat cerdas dan berwawasan maka tidak heran jika ia pun menjabat sebagai penasehat Raja.

"Begitu rupa nya. Yang Mulia Raja, tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat ku kepada anda tapi saya rasa wajar jika anda memiliki pengkhianat." Ucapan Sakura membuat semua mata terbelalak tak terkecuali Duke Alter dan Raja Naruto.

"Anda sangat teritorial serta keras kepala wahai Yang Mulia, kenapa menerima pendapat orang menjadi hal yang sulit bagi anda? Memang apa salah nya mendengarkan saran Duke Alter? Sangat disayangkan karena anda bertindak gegabah dalam hal ini, menolak secara langsung? Itu mempermalukan harga dirinya.."

"dan sekarang kau berniat mempermalukan harga diri suami mu?" Naruto berbalik menghadap Sakura sepenuhnya, menatap nya tajam dengan ekspresi bengis nya tapi bukannya takut Sakura justru menatapnya dalam.

"Anda bahkan tak membiarkan saya menyelesaikan ucapan saya Yang Mulia, pertahanan yang utama dalam kerajaan adalah rakyat, otoritas kerajaan, serta Raja dan Ratu itu sendiri, jika hubungan anda dengan otoritas kerajaan saja tidak harmonis bagaimana anda membangun Negara? Bukannya mendapat kerjasama yang baik anda justru mendapat musuh lebih banyak bahkan musuh dalam selimut." Sakura berteriak dalam hati nya, sungguh beruntung ia sempat membaca buku tentang _'tata krama sebagai Permaisuri'_ serta 'tatanan negara yang bijak' yang ada di dalam rak buku pribadi Permaisuri di perpustakaan istana.

"Kau.." Naruto menggenggam pedangnya erat, emosi nya ia tahan. Baru kali ini ia ditentang, sejak dulu ia tak pernah dihalangi dalam melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Tapi sekarang istri nya yang bahkan berbicara dengannya pun barang 3 kaki dalam seminggu itu berani berbicara banyak seakan-akan ia paling paham segala nya? Memalukan.

Ia dan Sakura menikah karena politik, perluasan daerah kekuasaan dan memperkuat kerajaan tidak lebih tidak ada cinta tidak ada perasaan.

**Brak! **

Naruto melempar pedangnya asal kemudian berlalu begitu saja melewati Sakura beserta para dayangnya.

"Masukan Duke Alter ke dalam penjara! Siapkan hukuman gantung pada nya!" Sakura menghela nafas, pria ini benar-benar definisi monster tanpa hati.

.

.

.

.

"Anda membaca buku lagi Yang Mulia Alaric?" Marry membungkuk sopan meskipun ia tau, Sakura tak memandangnya.

"Yaa.. seperti yang anda lihat, bagaimana kabar mu Marry?" Sakura membalik lembar demi lembar kertas yang tengah ia baca, sebuah buku tentang tata kerajaan serta strategi-strategi aneh yang menurut nya membosankan namun ia wajib memahami nya.

"Sebuah kehormatan bahwa saya masih diberi kesehatan dan kebahgiaan sehingga hari ini saya masih mampu mendampingi anda Yang Mulia." Marry kembali membungkuk sopan. Wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitam kelam serta badan bak jam pasir itu tersenyum simpul melihat betapa anggun nya wanita yang ia agungkan dikerajaan ini.

Keluarga Alrez adalah pelayan kerajaan Olivier yang setia, nenek buyutnya telah menjadi kaki tangan atau dayang bagi para Ratu Olivier terdahulu sejak generasi pertama hingga sekarang ia masih diberi kesempatan untuk menjadi pelayan Ratu Sakura, Permaisuri dari Negara Maja Valeria. Wanita anggun keturunan bangsawan asli dari pasangan Raja Kizashi dan Ratu Mebuki dari Olivier. Cantik, cerdas, baik hati, anggun, sopan santun, lemah lembut, muda dan bertalenta, serta pesona nya itu. Sebuah anugerah bagi keluarga Alrez untuk mendampingi nya, maka dari itu sebuah kebanggaan tersendiri bagi Marry saat ini. Ia sudah menemani sang Ratu sejak Ratu masih berusia 10 tahun, tak heran kalau sekarang Marry merasa ia seperti melihat anaknnya sendiri yang telah tumbuh menjadi wanita kuat dan cantik meskipun ia tau ia tak pantas.

"Apa ada berita bagus Marry? Atau sesuatu yang ingin anda kata kan?" Sakura kembali menyingkap lembar kertas kecoklatan itu, buku dengan ukuran extra besar bersampul hitam pekat ini lama kelamaan cukup menarik juga baginya, sayang jika dilewatkan bukan? Lagipula masih banyak hal yang ingin dia ketahui tentang kehidupan kerajaan terutama sebagai Permaisuri.

"Anda dipanggil Yang Mulia Raja Alaric, Ratu." Sakura mendongak, menghentikan rutinitas membaca nya sekejap.

_'raja? Memanggil?'_

"mari saya antar Yang Mulia."

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya anda datang." Naruto membalikan badan mana kala suara pintu terbuka serta langkah kaki itu menginterupsi kegiatan dirinya menatap taman dari jendela kantor sekarang.

"Sebuah kehormatan." Sakura membungkuk pelan, memberi hormat pada sang suami. Naruto mendecih membuat Sakura mengernyir pelan. Apa-apaan? Ia memberi hormat tapi malah dapat decihan ejekan? Yang benar saja.

_'tenang sakura, ratu sakura itu anggun!'_

Tegas nya dalam hati, sambil tersenyum simpul ia melangkah lebih dekat.

"Apa anda memanggil saya hanya untuk mendecih ditengah-tengah kesibukan anda dalam mengurus Negara wahai Yang Mulia?" Pelan tapi pasti, penyataan sekaligus pertanyaan itu menohok ulu hati.

"Benar sekali, saya amat sibuk mengurus Negara, bagaimana jika anda yang mengurus?" Sakura tersentak mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Naruto, entah mengandung ejekan atau tidak Sakura tak tau.

"Kenapa anda berkata seperti itu Yang Mulia?" Sakura memasang wajah datar nya, sungguh ini semua natural. Ia tidak memaksakan diri, hanya saja nalurinya yang berjalan sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia merasa terkoneksi dengan Permaisuri Sakura.

"Kenapa? Keberatan? Bukan kah anda adalah wanita pandai bicara yang tadi saya temui? Jika anda sudah pandai bicara dan melawan suami bukan kah itu berarti anda pun siap menjadi kepala Negara disini?" Sindir Naruto tajam, ia menyender pada bingkai jendela dengan senyuman misteriusnya. Entah, sulit didefinisikan apa maksudnya.

"Tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya kepada anda Yang Mulia, jika Ratu masih memiliki Raja maka ia mengatur Negara dari balik punggung suami nya, jika saya maju ke garis depan sebagai pemimpin Negara sedangkan saya masih memiliki Suami maka Raja akan di cap sebagai pemimpin yang gagal serta tidak berguna, bukan kah begitu? saya tidak bermaksud banyak bicara, hanya menyuarakan pendapat saya tentang tindakan anda. Jika anda terus seperti itu, bukan tidak mungkin bahwa musuh dalam selimut anda akan bertambah banyak." Sakura berjalan pelan menuju sofa, kemudian mendudukan diri. Naruto menatap nya, memperhatikan gerak geriknya dengan _shappire_ tajam nya.

"Tau apa anda tentang ini? Sudah merasa pintar?" Sindirnya lagi, Sakura menghela nafas. Naruto tipe penekan yang dominan ia ingin menunjukan kuasanya bahwa hanya ia yang berhak tak terkecuali meskipun ia tengah berbicara dengan Ratu, istri nya.

"Tidak banyak yang saya tau, tidak cukup pintar untuk menandingi anda dalam hal stategi melawan musuh dalam medan perang. Saya akui anda mahir dalam hal ini.." ucap Sakura menggantung, kalimat terakhir itu menimbulkan senyum simpul pada bibir Naruto.

"Tapi jika boleh saya bicara, anda bodoh dalam hal menangani musuh dalam selimut Yang Mulia." Sakura menghela napas nya pelan lantas kembali melanjutkan.

"pantas saja anda memiliki banyak sekali oposisi meskipun mereka masih dalam kubu yang sama dengan anda. Itu karena anda tak mengindahkan suara mereka dan tak mau mendengar apa-apa. Harusnya anda dengar orang lain dan resapi apa yang menjadi saran nya bukan hanya menuruti ego anda saja yang belum tentu sejalan dengan mereka atau bahkan belum tentu benar." Lanjut Sakura santai.

"Tau apa anda tentang hal ini? anda ingin mengguruin ku? Hah?" Naruto menegakan posisi berdirinya, kening nya berkerut menahan amarah, Sakura sudah cukup banyak bicara baginya.

"Saya tidak ingin mengguri anda Yang Mulia. Saya hanya ingin anda sadar bahwa apa yang anda lakukan itu tidak benar. Jika anda ingin kerajaan mu sejahtera dan damai serta semua orang mencintai mu maka cintailah mereka juga." Naruto menolehkan kepala nya pada Sakura, mengernyit tak suka. Jika saja bukan karena ia putri Mahkota dari kerajaan Olivier lantas tak ada alasan baginya untuk menikahi gadis sok pintar serta tidak menarik ini.

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya nya kesal, ia merasa terhina tentu saja.

"Memimpin kerajaan tidak hanya dengan kekuasaan, kekerasan serta egoisme. Anda harus menggunakan hati juga. Hal ini diperlukan saat diskusi, penjamuan, rapat dan pertemuan antar otoritas Negara maupun dengan perwakilan dari bangsawan lainnya. saya benci menyebut ini sebagai penjilat tapi menggunakan hati serta perasaan terbuka dapat memperkuat kerajaan anda." Sakura bangkit dari duduk nya kemudian membungkuk sopan.

"Saya pamit Yang Mulia Raja." Ucap nya lagi, disusul suara pintu tertutup meninggalkan Naruto yang masih melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang didengar nya.

"Kenapa ia jadi tambah banyak bicara?"

**Brak! **

Naruto memukul meja kerja nya keras, menimbulkan denyut nyeri di sana.

.

.

.

.

"Sedang memanah lagi pangeran Menma?" Sakura berjalan dengan santai nya diatas rerumputan hijau ini mendekati seorang pria yang tengah sibuk dengan panah dan busurnya itu.

"Seperti yang anda lihat Yang Mulia." Ia membungkuk memberi penghormatan kemudian tersenyum singkat.

"Bagaimana kejadian kemarin? Saya dengar Duke Alter tetap di gantung, benarkah?"

Sakura menghela nafas, hal itu lagi. sejujurnya ia tak nyaman. sistem pemerintahan disini memang begini dan cukup kejam baginya yang berasal dari dunia modern.

"Ya seperti yang sudah anda dengar, memang begitu ada nya. Saya tidak bisa menyelamatkan nya." Jawab Sakura murung, agak sedikit bersalah rasa nya.

"Menyelamatkan? Anda berniat menyelamatkan seorang penghianat istana Yang Mulia?" Tanya Menma, cukup menarik baginya.

"Ya menurutku Duke Alter tidak sepenuh nya salah. Dia marah karena perbuatan Yang Mulia sendiri yang tidak mau mendengar saran nya." Menma menyeringai, kembali berbalik menghadap papan sasaran kemudian siap menembakan anak panah. Ia menarik tali string sampai ke pipi kanan nya. Sambil memicingkan mata kanan nya ia lantas berkata.

"Menarik, ada kemajuan seperti nya. Anda terkenal sangat tidak ekspresif dan sekarang justru anda cemberut, anda juga sejak dulu tidak pernah mau terlibat apapun dengan urusan Raja Naruto, apalagi kalau sampai menyangkut hukuman. lagi pula penghianat tetap penghianat. Meskipun saya tidak menyukai kerajaan ini tapi disini lah saya di besarkan, setidak nya saya pun tak mau ada perusuh di kerajaan ini."

**Jleb! **

Lagi-lagi anak panah nya tepat sasaran. Ia kembali menarik satu buah anak panah dari balik punggungnya.

"Kalau di ingat-ingat juga, anda sudah banyak bicara ya Yang Mulia. Apa suasana hati anda baik?" Menma menoleh kan kepala nya menghadap Sakura yang sekarang tengah bingung harus menjawab apa, bahkan untuk menelan ludah saja susah payah.

_'gawat, seperti apa sih permaisuri Sakura ini? Apa dia orang yang sangat dingin?' _

"Ekhem.." Sakura berdehem pelan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ya mungkin, aku memang sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik." Jawab nya asal, Menma menganggukan kepalanya kemudian kembali menembakan 1 anak panah yang lagi-lagi tepat sasaran.

"Seperti nya ada yang ingin anda sampaikan Yang Mulia? Sampai-sampai anda datang kemari seorang diri tanpa pengawasan pelayan anda." Sakura tersentak, pemuda ini peka dan cerdas. Hanya dengan melihat dirinya sekilas, pemuda ini mengamati sekeliling juga rupa nya. Dia pengamat yang bagus. Definisi Pangeran kerajaan yang tenang namun dapat menjadi ancaman suatu waktu, Ia mengamati dalam diam.

"Seperti nya anda tau maksud kedatangan saya." Sakura tersenyum simpul masih di posisinya, berdiri tepat di belakang Menma.

"Tidak sulit menebak maksud kedatangan dari orang paling penting di Negara ini Yang Mulia. Jika tidak ada hal yang ingin anda sampaikan tidak mungkin anda rela datang kemari seorang diri yang jelas-jelas itu dilarang." Menma mendecih, tersenyum mencibir meskipun Sakura tak dapat melihatnya.

"Jika sepenting itu, bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil mengelilingi istana Chiara saja?" Menma berbalik, membungkuk sopan memberi penghormatan serta mempersilahkan Sakura jalan di depannya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar kau tinggal disini seorang diri." Sakura berkata sambil mencoba basa basi. Menma tertawa singkat menanggapi nya.

"Harusnya anda sudah tau itu, sejak pembantaian jelas saja saya sendiri." Menma tertawa kembali setelah mengucapkan hal itu sedangkan Sakura sempat tertegun. Bagaimana bisa ia bicara seenteng itu tentang pembantaian sedangkan yang ia bicarakan adalah ibu nya sendiri. Betapa mengenaskannya pangeran ini.

"Apa tidak ada selir lain?" Sakura kembali bertanya sembari menyusuri pilar-pilar tinggi istana ini.

"Tidak ada, selir terdahulu pun semua nya tewas. Kenapa anda sangat ingin tahu dengan istana bagian barat ini Yang Mulia?" Menma melirik Sakura curiga, ia pikir Mungkin saja Sakura ingin menguasai istana Chiara karena masih kosong seperti ini, ditambah lagi ia hanya seorang Pangeran yang berasal dari kalangan bawah, tidak ada hak jika ingin melarang Permaisuri.

Ada hal yang patut diingat. Pangeran, Putri atau pun Lady selir sendiri berhak memiliki anggaraan keuangan, dayang pribadi bahkan berhak menguasai istana barat jika memang mereka berasal dari bangsawan atau juga masih keluarga dengan Permaisuri. Karena Menma berasal dari tidak kedua nya maka status _'Pangeran'_ hanya nama. Ia tidak berhak melarang jika memang permaisuri ingin. Ditambah lagi istana ini kosong.

"Tidak ada, saya hanya cukup tertarik dengan apa yang ada di dalam nya. Bukan ingin memiliki, tenang saja Pangeran. saya tau aturan dan saya tak ingin menjadi Ratu yang tamak. saya tidak berhak memiliki apa yang sudah di sediakan sebagai milik para selir. saya sudah memiliki hak ku sendiri yaitu Negara ini jadi tak perlu kawatir." Menma membelalakan mata nya kaget, ia tau Permaisuri memang sosok yang cerdas dan berwibawa. Ia jelas tumbuh dari kalangan bangsawan dengan kelas tinggi maka wajar ia mampu bersikap setenang ini tapi Menma tak tau jika wanita ini dapat membaca kekhawatiran orang juga. Ia pun lantas tersenyum simpul.

"Apa yang ingin anda ketahui wahai Yang Mulia, saya merasa terhormat anda bertanya langsung pada saya." Menma memangku tangannya di belakang punggung. Berjalan santai sehabis latihan memanah bukan lah hal yang sering ia lakukan. Agaknya cukup menyenangkan juga apa lagi ia menemani Permaisuri sekarang. Berdua.

"Sudah cukup seperti nya, saya hanya ingin tau apakah ada orang lain selain anda disini. itu saja lalu saya ingin menagih janji mu." Ucap Sakura, ia berjalan dengan santai dan anggun memandang ke depan sana dimana bunga-bunga bermekaran.

"Janji apa Yang Mulia?" tanya Menma tak mengerti.

"saya akan pergi ke perjamuan, salah satu Duchess mengundang saya, disana akan diadakan pertandingan panah antar bangsawan. Saya rasa akan malu rasa nya jika saya mangkir dari susunan acara kunjungan tersebut. Alangkah baiknya jika anda mau mengajari, karena saya perhatikan anda sangat pandai dalam hal yang satu ini." Sakura menghentikan langkah kaki nya, menghadap Menma sepenuhnya. Menatap pemuda yang sepertinya lebih muda dari nya 5 tahun itu sambil berharap sang Pangeran mau membantunya suka rela.

Ayolah ia tak ingin semua bangsawan memandangnya aneh karena bersikap layaknya orang cupu yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa padahal Permaisuri Sakura berasal dari kalangan bangsawan kelas tinggi. Akan memalukan jika ia justru tak ikut andil apa-apa dalam acara nanti.

"Yang Mulia dapat meminta tolong pada dayang anda untuk mencarikan guru panahan. Kerajaan memiliki nya." Menma menjawab nya dengan tenang. Ketimbang langsung menerima tawaran, sepertinya lebih enak menolak secara tidak langsung. Karena ia tak ingin terlibat dalam hal merepotkan semacam ini. Ia belum pernah mengajari orang lain panahan, seperti nya akan sulit.

"Saya tau itu Pangeran, kerajaan kita pasti memiliki guru panahan yang amat bagus sehingga anda saja bisa sebaik itu saat berlatih bukan? hanya saja anda telah berjanji kemarin akan mengajari saya memanah." Jawab sakura yang disambut kekehan kecil Menma, Pemuda itu kembali berjalan.

"Sebenar nya sejauh apa istana Aylin dengan Chiara wahai Yang Mulia? Anda tidak tau bahwa saya diperlakukan berbeda? Saya belajar memanah sendiri tanpa guru. Bangsawan kelas bawah tidak di perbolehkan belajar dari guru yang sama dengan kalangan atas seperti anda dan juga Raja. Dan pula kami hanya mendapat pendidikan dasar bangsawan saja tidak ada pelajaran memanah atau bahkan berkuda. Kami melakukannya sendiri." Sakura tersentak, sendiri? Tapi pemuda ini berkali-kali berhasil menancapkan anak panah tepat di sasaran nya, pantas saja ia selalu melihat Menma seorang diri tanpa guru satu pun. Jika bukan bakat? lalu Apalagi?

"Kalau begitu anda memiliki bakat, Pangeran. Saya terharu melihat anda yang terus berlatih meskipun sudah mahir." Menma kembali tertawa menanggapi nya.

"Mahir atau tidak seseorang, anda wajib untuk terus berlatih Yang Mulia. Apa yang sudah anda dapatkan bisa saja hilang. Dalam hal ini adalah kemampuan ku. Jika saya tidak mengasahnya sesering mungkin, bisa saja saya akan kehilangan keahlian dalam hal memanah. Hukum alam seperti itu." Sakura tertegun. Ada benar nya juga. Sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milik mu bisa hilang begitu saja. Bagaimana jika yang dimiliki nya adalah Raja Naruto? Bisa hilang juga jika hubungan diantara ia dan Raja pun tidak baik bukan? Harus bagaimana? Ia datang kemari ingin belajar memanah bukan nya malah memikirkan hal ini.

"Bagaimana Yang Mulia? Anda ingin menghubungi guru?" Menma kembali bersuara mana kala keheningan melanda.

"Tidak, saya rasa belajar dengan anda lebih baik. Jika anda tidak keberatan tentu, lagipula anda telah berjanji Pangeran." Menma menimang kembali permintaan ini, Ratu sendiri yang meminta nya, terlebih lagi ia juga sudah berjanji. Agak tidak sopan jika menolak bukan? Apalagi kasta antara mereka berdua sangat jauh. Kemungkinan untuk kesempatan menolak itu sangat kecil.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Tinggalkan jejak yaa :)

_1 mei 2020 - Seriello_


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Drama Fantasy

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by me _serriello_

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

"sebenarnya Anda tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke perjamuannya Yang Mulia, perjamuan itu sifatnya tidak resmi." Marry berkata sembari menyisir rambut merah muda Sakura, permaisuri cantik itu tengah berendam dengan di kelilingi para dayang nya.

"Saya tau itu Marry." Sakura tersenyum, memamerkan kurva cantik di wajahnya.

"tapi saya tidak ingin mengecewakan Duchess Liliana dengan ketidak hadiran saya, dia telah mengundang maka wajib bagi saya untuk datang. Ditambah Lagi jadwal saya tidak padat." Marry mengangguk mengerti.

Permaisuri Sakura memang dikenal selalu ramah dan mau menghadiri jamuan para bangsawan bahkan bangsawan rendahan sekalipun.

.

.

.

.

"Aku dengar kau akan pergi ke kediaman Duchess Liliana menghadiri jamuan bersama Menma?" Naruto memotong kentang di atas piringnya dengan santai, Sakura melirik presensi Naruto berada dan mulai mengelap ujung bibirnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Seperti nya anda sudah mendengar itu." Jawab Sakura kalem kemudian meminum segelas rum yang sudah disediakan disampingnya.

Ruang makan ini sangat besar, terlalu besar hanya untuk mereka berdua makan. Para pelayan dan penjaga berdiri di balik pintu dan para koki segera keluar sesudah menyajikan makanan, ruangan ini terlalu senyap karena hanya menyisakan mereka berdua.

Sakura kembali mengambil alat makannya dan menyendok sesuap kentang rebus yang di tumbuk halus, sengaja ini memang menu diet nya, berbeda dengan sajian Naruto yang semua makanannya tampak di goreng.

"Apakah perlu sampai kau pergi bersama Menma?" Lanjutnya, pemuda yang telah menjadi raja sejak 3 tahun yang lalu itu nampak menaikan satu buah alisnya, iris nya yang biru secerah langit musim panas nampaknya menelisik ingin tau maksud dari Sakura.

Wanita merah muda itu nampak terusik, merasa risih di tatap sedemikian rupa hingga akhirnya ia mengangkat wajah nya.

"Lalu apakah kau bersedia pergi bersama ku?"

Mendengar itu nampaknya cukup mengejutkan bagi Naruto, apa ini termasuk sebuah ajakan mendadak? Menghadiri jamuan tidak lah wajib bagi keluarga kekaisaran apalagi Raja.

Ini bukan suatu hal yang penting dan jika mereka tidak pergi maka Tuan rumah akan memaklumi. Tapi apa yang membuat Sakura bersikeras pergi ke sana bahkan sampai mengajaknya?

"Aku tidak berpikir akan pergi, masalah di Negara jauh lebih penting dibanding menghadiri jamuan seperti itu." Katanya sambil kembali melanjutkan makan.

"Kalau begitu tidak masalah bukan jika aku pergi bersama Pangeran Menma, lagi pula dia tidak sedang sibuk." Sakura kembali meneguk rum nya dan nampak memperhatikan reaksi Naruto dari balik gelas di depan wajahnya.

Pemuda pirang itu nampak mengeraskan rahangnya, Sakura tidak tau jika memakan kentang goreng perlu mengunyah sekuat itu.

"Tidak masalah memang, tapi apa kah itu perlu? Kau bisa pergi sendiri bersama para dayang mu. Ku rasa itu cukup." Katanya lagi, sukses membuat Sakura yakin bahwa hubungan antara Menma dan Naruto memang tidak ada baiknya bahkan mungkin semakin memburuk dengan keadaan bahwa Sakura begitu dekat dengan Menma.

Bukan tidak mungkin rumor menyebar antara kedua nya apalagi sejak fakta bahwa Sakura meminta langsung Menma untuk mengajarinya panahan, dibanding belajar bersama guru yang ahli Sakura justru bersikeras belajar bersama pemuda itu.

Tentu saja Naruto mendengarnya, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin ambil pusing. Apapun yang menjadi tindakan Sakura dia Tidak ingin mengetahuinya tapi desas desus itu makin santer diperbincangkan diantara para bangsawan lain dan cukup mengganggu baginya.

Jika memang Sakura memiliki kisah cintanya ataupun tertarik dengan Menma sebenarnya Naruto tak mau ambil pusing hanya saja semua itu akan berdampak pada citra nya dan itu yang sebenarnya di khawatirkan Naruto.

Dia tidak cukup tuli untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar rumor bahwa hubungannya dengan Sakura tidak baik maka permaisuri mencari pria lain untuk mengisi presensi kosong itu atau bahkan rumor tentang dirinya yang bisa jadi tidak mampu membawa kebahagian bagi permaisuri bukan kah itu sudah cukup membuat telinga nya memerah? Menjengkelkan, maka dari itu sebisa mungkin dia ingin mengawasi tingkah laku Sakura, disaat dia hampir bernafas lega karena perjamuan tinggal menghitung hari dan Sakura tak perlu belajar bersama Menma lagi justru malah semakin parah dengan berita bahwa permaisuri ingin pergi bersama 'guru' memanahnya.

"Aku memang bisa pergi tanpa Menma, tapi aku rasa akan lebih baik jika pergi bersama nya ditambah lagi aku akan meminjam busur milik nya jadi aku rasa membawa sang pemilik busur sepertinya tidak masalah." Sakura menjawabnya dengan santai, menyelipkan sehelai poni panjangnya yang lolos kebalik telinganya.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri sebenarnya menurut Naruto tingkah laku Sakura itu sexy ditambah lagi iris kehijauan yang memukau itu menatapnya dengan seduktif, apakah permaisuri tengah mencoba merayunya? Oh tidak ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengagumi lagipula sejak kapan dia berpikir bahwa permaisuri bisa jadi secantik ini.

Dia tidak pernah memperhatikan Sakura barang sekali. Mungkin hanya sesekali melihatnya dari samping atau pun dari belakang, mereka juga pernah tidur bersama dan berhubungan badan tapi itu dapat dihitung dengan 10 jari tangan meskipun pernikahan mereka sudah menginjak 3 tahunan.

"Terserah pada mu." Katanya kemudian dia bangkit dan membenahi posisi kerah jubah emas nya, berdehem pelan mencoba menekan perasaan ingin mengecup bibir ceri permaisuri meskipun dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk tidak melakukannya, toh mereka adalah suami istri tapi ego dan gengsinya memimpin kali ini.

"Aku akan pergi turun ke rakyat dan mengunjungi daerah-daerah terpencil bersamaan dengan perginya kau ke kediaman Duchess Liliana. Sampaikan salam ku pada nya." Kemudian dia berlalu, setelah mendengar pintu terbuka kemudian tertutup kembali Sakura yakin Naruto sudah pergi.

_'apa dia cemburu?'_

.

.

.

.

"Saya tidak menyangka jika anda benar-benar akan pergi bersama saya Yang Mulia." Menma memulai pembicaraan ketika mereka berdua sudah didalam kereta kuda.

Kediaman Duchess Liliana jauh berada di sebrang sana dari istana maka dari itu mereka perlu naik kereta kuda yang di khususkan untuk bepergian jauh. Tepat satu jam setelah kepergian rombongan dari Raja yang menuju ke tengah-tengah kota.

"Ya aku juga tidak menyangka jika akhirnya Raja mengizinkan kita." Sakura tersenyum simpul, ada secarik kain tule yang menutupi wajahnya yang dijahit rapi tersambung bersama topi merah maroon nya, beberapa bulu juga menjadi hiasannya, dia nampak cantik dengan riasan itu ditambah lagi rambutnya yang di gelung kebelakang dan dihiasi beberapa mutiara asli.

Menma tersenyum, dia tidak mengerti kenapa Raja bodoh itu bersikap dingin kepada seorang permaisuri yang cantik jelita. Sakura bahkan dijadikan simbol dari kesucian dan cinta kasih oleh para rakyat, banyak para bangsawan yang tengah hamil datang ke istana untuk minta di berkati oleh permaisuri, bukan cuman bangsawan bahkan para rakyat jelata sekalipun dan dia mau memberkati mereka tanpa beban. Benar-benar sosok permaisuri yang dicintai.

"Apakah ada sesuatu di wajah dan pakaian ku sehingga anda memandangi ku seperti itu?" Sela Sakura membuyarkan tatapan terpana Pangeran Menma dan itu membuat Menma tertawa, dia ketahuan.

"Tidak ada kecuali kesempurnaan. Anda terlalu sempurna sebagai seorang manusia Yang Mulia" Puji nya kemudian disusul gelak tawa Sakura.

"Terimakasih."

"Anda patut menerima nya." Menma mengatakan itu dari lubuk hatinya.

Sejujurnya dia tidak pernah sedekat itu dengan sang permaisuri. Dia hanya pernah melihatnya beberapakali dan itu dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Pertama saat pernikahan Raja dan Ratu, kedua saat penobatan jabatan dan kemudian pertemuan di beberapa jamuan resmi di istana, dia tidak diperbolehkan lebih dekat dengan keluarga kekaisaran karena status sosialnya dan meskipun begitu dia juga tidak ada niatan untuk melangkah lebih dekat dengan permaisuri Raja, tidak tertarik lebih tepatnya.

Tapi menyadari fakta bahwa permaisuri Sakura cukup berbeda dari pada yang dia bayangkan sepertinya menarik juga, bukan hanya karena parasnya dan rambut merah muda istimewanya tapi juga kepribadiannya.

Terkadang Sakura begitu polos namun berwibawa dan tegas selaiknya seorang Ratu. Jika saja dia mengetahui sifat asli Sakura jauh sebelum ini, sepertinya Menma tidak akan keberatan membantu ratu kapan pun dia mau.

Beberapa kali Sakura melongok kan kepalanya dan melambai kepada para rakyat disepanjang jalan mereka menuju kediaman Duchess, beberapa diantaranya berteriak kegirangan mana kala mereka menyadari bahwa Permaisuri Yang Agung telah menyapa mereka, bahkan ada yang menangis karena tak percaya sosok yang telah menjadi role model nya berpapasan dengan nya di jalan.

Ini menambah citra seorang permaisuri yang dicintai, Menma memang tidak menyangkalnya tapi melihat pancaran kegembiraan didalam iris hijau itu membuat Menma makin yakin bahwa Sakura menyapa para rakyat bukan untuk tujuan politik apapun tapi memang karena dia ingin.

"Saya mendengar bahwa anda sering sekali mendengarkan aspirasi dari rakyat di luar 'pertemuan umum' dan anda juga tidak keberatan menemui mereka yang datang dengan tujuan tertentu." Menma kembali berbicara saat kereta mereka telah melewati kerumunan para gadis yang tengah menenun kain di depan rumah dan sekarang kereta kembali memasuki daerah perkebunan yang sepi.

Biasanya sebulan sekali warga di berikan kesempatan untuk datang ke istana untuk menyampaikan aspirasi di 'pertemuan umum' di sana para warga yang telah di sortir oleh para Duke akan diizinkan memasuki aula istana untuk menyampaikan aspirasi mereka, yang paling penting dan dianggap darurat lah yang diizinka, entah itu masalah hukum, ketidak adilan ataupun keluh kesah tentang upah dan sebagainya dan mereka akan bertemu dengan Raja dan Permaisuri secara langsung.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk mengusir mereka atau pun tidak mau menemui mereka, mereka telah menghabiskan setengah hari untuk menunggu ku datang, jadi apa salahnya?" Sakura tersenyum mengatakannya dan itu cukup membuat Menma kembali kagum, jawaban yang di luar ekspektasi.

"Itu benar, saya paham." Katanya sambil menganggukan kepala.

.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia telah sampai." Kata seorang pelayan sambil mengibarkan bendera biru dengan lambang matahari ditengah nya.

Segera setelah itu semua orang bersiap dengan posisi nya, membungkuk sedalam-dalam nya begitu figur sang permaisuri agung mulai muncul dari dalam kereta, wanita merah muda itu dibalut dengan pakaian merah maroon indahnya dengan beberapa aksen jahitan berwarna emas, dia tersenyum sumringah.

Setelah itu muncul sosok pangeran muda setelah nya, pemuda itu memakai jubah berwarna biru dongker kontras dengan pakaian permaisuri, tidak terlalu mewah apalagi istimewa tapi Menma sudah biasa ditambah lagi pandangan penuh tanya dari para hadirin di sana yang menatapnya ingin tahu, sebagain mungkin tak mengenalinya tapi separuh dari para hadirin tau dia siapa itu terbukti dengan suara bisik-bisik yang langsung berkumandang.

"Yang Mulia saya sangat merasa terberkati, anda benar-benar datang kemari." Itu Duchess Liliana, wanita paruh baya dengan gaun berwarna ungu gelap serta berambut hitam legam, Sakura tersenyum untuk menanggapi nya, selagi Marry membenahi rok bagian belakangnya yang terlipat akibat diduduki selama dalam kereta dia kembali bersuara.

"Memang tidak ada kewajiban untuk menghadiri jamuan, Duchess. tapi aku rasa tidak ada salah nya memenuhi undangan lagi pula saya sangat tertarik dengan kompetisi panahannya." Sakura tersenyum namun dia segera sadar ketika pandangan Duchess justru tertuju pada presensi di sebelah kirinya membuat ia sadar, dia tidak datang sendiri.

"Ah ini pangeran Menma, adik Raja Naruto, putra dari ibu selir Hana dia adalah guru panahan saya. Saya harap anda tidak keberatan saya datang bersama nya." Sakura kembali bersuara menjelaskan ketidak pahaman mereka, segera setelah itu Duchess dan semua hadirin nampak menganggukan kepala nya. Sepertinya pertanyaan mereka terjawab sudah.

"Tidak masalah Yang Mulia, mari jalan nya lewat sini."

.

.

.

.

"Saya masih tidak percaya anda mau datang ke perjamuan sederhana ini Yang Mulia." Pernyataan Duchess Liliana nampak nya disetujui para hadirin lainnya.

Sekarang para wanita tengah makan dan meminum teh di meja out door yang menghadap langsung lapangan memanah, dari sini Sakura bahkan dapat melihat Menma tengah mengetes tali string busur miliknya dengan melesakkan beberapa anak panah dan para bangsawan muda lainnya sibuk memuji nya.

"Aku sudah bilang ini bukan masalah besar Duchess, oh iya Raja menitip salam untuk anda." Sakura tersenyum dan Duchess nampak tersipu malu.

sebenarnya mereka semua asing bagi Sakura tapi untungnya dia sempat bertanya pada Marry sebelum mereka berangkat tentang siapa saja yang kira-kira akan datang ke perjamuan dan beberapa nama telah di sebutkan, Marry bahkan menyebutkan ciri-ciri mereka secara spesifik seperti wanita dengan tahi lalat di atas bibir dengan pakaian berwarna hijau itu pasti bernama Countess Aunn dan wanita dengan topi berwarna kuning cerah dengan beberapa pernak pernik yang dipakai lebih dari cukup itu pastilah Archducess Tian, wanita yang dikenal suka memamerkan kekayaan, sepertinya kali ini dia tidak terlalu menonjolkan harta mengingat permaisuri ada satu meja dengannya. Setidaknya dia punya etika.

"Anda akan ikut kompetisi memanah Yang Mulia?" Seorang wanita muda dengan gaun merah keunguan membuka suara dan Sakura menanggapi nya dengan mengangguk.

"Aku rasa kita semua akan kalah jika permaisuri turun tangan." Para Duchess lainnya mengangguk mengiyakan dan Sakura kembali tertawa.

"Anda terlalu berlebihan."

"Kami tau bahwa anda selalu unggul dalam segala hal Yang Mulia, bahkan dalam bidang olahraga." Katanya sambil merengut dan itu sukses membuat Sakura kembali tertawa geli.

"Nyonya, lapangan panahan nya telah siap." Bisik seorang pelayan pada Duchess Liliana, segera setelah melihat tuannya mengangguk maka sang pelayan segera membungkuk pada para hadirin dan izin mengundurkan diri.

"Apa anda sekalian sudah siap untuk bertarung diatas lapangan?" Katanya yang tentu saja disambut dengan anggukan antusias.

.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia ini busurnya, saya sudah mengaturnya sedemikian rupa. Tali string nya baik-baik saja." Menma menyodorkan satu buah busur sedang dengan setengah menunduk, Sakura menyambutnya dengan senyum.

"Terimakasih pangeran." Katanya yang kemudian disusul dengan senyum simpul Menma, pemuda itu lantas berjalan mundur dan bergabung dengan para bangsawan pria lainnya, dia sudah menjalankan debut pertama nya sebagai bagian dari bangsawan beberapa tahun lalu dan para bangsawan yang ada disini juga ada di pendebutan tersebut maka beberapa diantara nya tidak asing bagi Menma.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Menma memperhatikan Sakura dari belakang, ia menoleh ke arah presensi suara itu muncul.

Seorang pria dengan rambut blonde panjang disisir rapih kebelakang dan sebuah gelas ditangan kanan, Menma sedikit memicing mencoba mengingat siapa pria itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Menma." Pemuda itu mengecap wine dari gelas yang di bawanya. Senyum simpul nampak bahkan sejak dia mengecap setetes cairan berwarna merah.

Menma nampak tersenyum kemudian dia mendecih meremehkan, ahh dia ingat pria ini, pria dengan rambut blonde sudah pasti paman dari Naruto, Archduke Deidara.

Menma benci mengatakannya tapi memang itu faktanya, pemuda ini tau tentang pembantaian itu dan tau seluk beluk dirinya.

Ya meskipin dia juga tidak tau untuk apa Deidara menyapanya, seharusnya dia tak perlu repot-repot menyapa toh para bangsawan banyak disini dan dia bisa berbicara dengan yang lainnya tapi sepertinya Deidara punya tujuan lain dan Menma paham itu.

"Ya, mengejutkan memang. Permaisuri memintaku menemeni nya karena di perjamuan ini ada kompetisi memanah." Menma menghadap Deidara sepenuhnya kemudia dia menyeringai dan Deidara mendecih melihtnya.

"Aku tau." Katanya, tidak mengagetkan memang, Menma tau pasti rumor itu akan tersebar dengan cepat karena ini pembicaraan yang sensitif. Apalagi permaisuri meminta seorang pria dari kelas sosial yang rendah pergi ke perjamuan bersama nya bukan lah hal yang umum maka tak heran kalau Deidara bahkan sampai tau hal ini.

Pemuda blonde itu melangkah maju, hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri bersisian menghadap saling berlawanan kemudian Deidara mulai membisikan sesuatu.

"Tapi yang membuat ku kaget adalah bagaimana bisa seorang rendahan seperti mu bisa dekat dengan permaisuri, apakah rumor itu benar bahwa kau bermain dibalik punggung keponakan ku? Ah jika benar seperti itu aku tidak mampu menjamin tentang keselamatan diri mu." Katanya sebelum kemudian berlalu.

Menma memejamkan matanya menyembunyikan iris gelap kelam nya. Dia kesal. Tidak, lebih tepatnya marah luar biasa.

Dulu saat usianya 3 tahun pembantaian itu terjadi dan dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan saat sesosok pria besar menggendongnya keluar dari istana Chiara setelah memenggal kepala ibunya dia tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

Semua nya berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan trauma besar dalam otaknya dan sekarang keluarag Namikaze itu ingin melukai dirinya secara terang-terangan hanya karena dia dekat dengan permaisuri? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Dia sudah terlalu lama diam. Dia sudah terbiasa diinjak-injak, tapi untuk hal ini dia harus melawan. Harus.

.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, pusatkan fokus anda pada titik paling tengah dari bantalan sasaran."

Suara lembut dari balik telinga kanan nya membuat Sakura berjengit kaget, Itu Menma dan sebuah tangan menyentuh busur yang dia pegang membuatnya bertambah terkejut.

Entah kenapa Menma bertingkah seintim ini, memang tidak berlebihan tapi ini jauh lebih dekat dari sebelumnya, kemarin saat Menma mengajarinya memanah, pemuda itu akan berdiri 2 langkah dibelakangnya dan memberikan arahan dari sana, tangannya bahkan selalu disimpan dibalik punggungnya tapi sekarng pemuda ini lebih memilih mendekat barang hanya satu senti jaraknya dan menyentuh busur digenggaman Sakura.

"Baik." Jawabnya kemudian dia mengangkat busurnya dan menempelkan tali string di pipi nya.

Sakura sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian yang lebih kasual dan santai, setelan yang biasa di kenakan untuk berolahraga atau menunggang kuda. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi kecantikannya. Justru dia makin terlihat bagai seorang prajurit wanita tangguh yang tengah berlatih diatas lapangan.

Menma tersenyum, dari balik punggung kanan permaisuri dia mampu menangkap figur seorang pria blonde duduk di seberang sana memperhatikannya dengan segelas wine disampingnya, pemuda itu nampak tersenyum sumringah kearahnya dan Menma tau arti senyum itu.

Siapa yang mulai?

Dan mari kita lihat siapa yang menghancurkan siapa?

.

.

.

.

Sakura memusatkan fokusnya dan ketika aba-aba terdengar ia lantas menarik tali string, memicingkan mata dan melepas anak panah setelahnya.

Ia mengingat betul semua arahan dari Menma dan ketika Duke Estos berteriak angka 10 untuk yang ketiga kalinya dia bisa bernafas lega. Sakura memang baru kali pertama memanah tapi tubuh permaisuri Sakura ini sepertinya tidak kehilangan keahliannya. Dengan tubuh ini Semuanya jadi serba mudah bagi Sakura.

Akhirnya memang dia memenangkan pertandingan. Sakura berbalik dan Menma menghampirinya memberinya pelukan hangat sebagai ucapan selamat. Begitupun semua bangsawan bergantian mengucapkan selamat padanya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya permaisuri Sakura memenangkan sesuatu, tapi ini pertama kalinya bagi Sakura.

"Anda memang berbakat dalam segala hal Yang Mulia." Deidara membungkuk memberi salam, Sakura sedikit memicing. Dia agak asing dengan pemuda ini tapi nampak nya bagi pemuda itu justru sebaliknya maka dari itu Sakura lantas tersenyum sumringah dan berkata.

"Terimakasih banyak."

"Saya bangga keponakan saya memiliki anda."

Ahh, Sakura berseru dalam hati akhirnya dia tau bahwa pemuda ini paman dari Naruto. Memang rambut blonde nya ciri khas sekali dari keluarga Namikaze.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih." Sakura sedikit membungkuk memberi penghormatan atas ucapan selamat itu. Kemudian Deidara berlalu dan Sakura kembali berbincang dengan para bangsawan lainnya.

"Aku rasa kau cukup berani menantang Namikaze, apa kau pikir kau bisa melawan?" Bisiknya tepat ketika dia kembali berpapasan dengan Menma.

.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia akhirnya anda kembali." Countess Vian membungkuk memberi penghormatan, dia tidak ikut ke perjamuan karena hanya Marry dan beberapa dayang yang diizinkan maka dari itu dia menunggu rombongan permaisuri kembali dari perjalanan dengan setengah bosan.

Biasanya dia bisa bergosip dengan Marry meskipun wanita paruh baya itu sering tidak tertarik dengan perbincangan tapi perimasuri pasti akan menanggapi celotehannya.

"Aku merindukan anda Yang Mulia." Vian nampak kegirangan bahkan dia sempat meloncat loncat kecil menyadari bahwa wanita yang ia agungkan kini berdiri didepannya, sebelumnya dia berfikir bahwa perimasuri akan pergi lebih lama tapi ternyata tidak.

"Pelan-pelan Vian, anda bisa jatuh." Marry memutar bola matanya bosan melihat Countess Vian yang begitu kegirangan sedangkan Sakura menanggapi nya dengan senyuman, dia segera berjalan bersama para dayangnya menuju istana miliknya untuk istirahat sementara para pelayan istana segera menurunkan barang-barang dari kereta, sebagian besar merupakan hadiah dari kemenangan nya dari kompetisi panahan.

Ketika rombongan mereka berjalan sampai di koridor istana Sakura dapat melihat sesosok wanita dengan rambut lavender tengah tertawa dari balik rimbunnya semak-semak yang terawat, kaki nya berhenti melangkah, ia tau wanita itu bukan pelayan dan bukan juga dari bangsawan. Meskipun ini pertama kalinya dia melihat wanita itu tapi ia yakin mimpi buruknya sudah ada di depan mata.

Menyadari permaisuri menghentikan langkah nya, lantas para dayang saling pandang. Ekspresi Countess Vian berubah menjadi muram, ia lupa mengabarkan tapi dia juga tidak ingin mengabarkannya jika bisa. Ini terlalu buruk dan dia tidak ingin permaisuri sedih, maka dengan berat hati dia pun bersuara.

"Anu Yang Mulia... anda sudah dengar Raja membawa pulang seorang... selir?"

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Maaf untuk beberapa typo yg bertebaran dan mohon maaf juga jika ada yg ga suka sama pemenggalan kata dan penggunaan "anda-saya" wkwkwk mohon di maklumin aja soalnya ini kan ceritanya jaman kerajaan dimana sopan santun yg paling utama:'v masih banyak yg nungguin ga yaaa aku takut fic ini ga menarik walaupun aku menaruh harapan besar sama fic ini ya karena semua yg berbau pelakor itu cukup membakar emosi wkwk btw sepanjang ini masih baru permulaan loh yaa aku sebenernya juga berharap momen NaruSaku nya bakal lebih banyak ehh tapi emng belum waktunyaa wkwk

JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAKKK wkwkw

_23 juli 2020 - Serriello_


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISIMOTO

Pairing : Narusaku

Rated : T

Genre : Drama Fantasy

Warning : OOC, OC, AU, TYPO, MAINSTREAM THEME etc.

Story by meserriello

DONT LIKE DONT READ MINNA BUT I HOPE U READ THIS AND LIKE IT:V

.

.

.

.

"selir kata mu?" Marry terkejut, ia takut pendengarannya bermasalah tapi ketika dia sadar bahwa Countess Vian mengangguk, dengan segera dia menoleh pada sang permaisuri.

Sakura nampaknya tidak terkejut, wanita itu segera berjalan mendahului yang lain dan menuju sumber pembicaraan.

Vian yang berjalan mengikuti Sakura dan lainnya lantas tercengang mana kala wanita lavender itu tengah memetik bunga dari semak-semak rimbun di belakang istana ini.

"Berani nya anda memetik bunga di istana permaisuri! Ini bukan daerah anda!"

Countess Vian yang memang pada dasarnya tipikal wanita barbar, dia jelas marah ketika ada orang lain berada di lingkungan permaisuri tanpa izin dan bahkan tanpa dosa nampak memetik bunga seenak jidatnya.

"Hentikan itu Countess." Sakura segera mencekal pergelangan tangan Vian ketika gadis muda itu hampir saja menampar pipi Hinata, wanita lavender yang di gadang-gadang menjadi selir Raja.

"Tapi Yang Mulia dia telah lancang memasuki istana dengan kaki kotornya, ini adalah daerah kekuasaan anda Yang Mulia." Vian nampak nya masih tidak terima sedangkan wanita lavender itu mulai berkaca-kaca, pipi nya memerah terkejut disentak sedemikian rupa bahkan hampir ditampar jika saja wanita bersurai merah muda yang di sebut 'Yang Mulia' itu tidak mencegah nya.

"Maafkan kami Yang Mulia." Dua dayang di belakang Hinata segera membungkuk meminta maaf sepenuh hati dengan segala penyesalannya, dia tau bahwasannya selir tidak boleh memasuki istana kediaman ratu dengan alasan apapun kecuali mendesak.

"Nona Hinata memaksa ingin memetik bunga nya, kami sudah bilang tidak boleh. Mohon maklum Nona Hinata belum tau peraturannya Yang Mulia." Salah satu dari dayang tersebut kembali bersuara, ia mencengkeram kain baju bagian dadanya sebagai bentuk penyesalannya, iris nya mulai sembab, sepertinya dia mulai bersiap untuk menangis. Bukannya memarahi, Sakura justru menaikan satu alisnya.

"Baroness Libertine? Bukan kah anda sekarang harusnya tengah mencuci pakaian saya? Kenapa disini?" Sakura menatap tajam wanita tadi, wanita paruh baya itu terkejut nampaknya ia sangat panik, susah payah menelan ludah hingga akhirnya ia punya cukup keberanian untuk berkata.

"Yang Mulia Raja meminta saya berhenti bekerja sebagai dayang Anda Yang Mulia, beliau ingin saya menjadi dayang selir Nona Hinata." Katanya sambil menunduk dalam-dalam.

Bukan hanya Sakura yang terkejut namun hampir semua dayang nya membelalakkan mata.

Apa-apaan ini, ini jauh lebih cepat dari pada Novel. Tidak bisa dibiarkan, jika terus-terusan begini hari kematiannya akan jauh lebih cepat datang.

Hari ini dayang pribadinya sudah diambil, lalu besok apa? Satu persatu semuanya akan hilang dan Sakura berniat menjaga hal itu supaya dia tidak mati untuk yang kedua kali nya tapi nyatanya ini jauh dari ekspektasi, Baroness sudah diambil dihari pertama selir datang, apa maksudnya?

Padahal harusnya Baroness akan dipindahkan oleh Raja 3 hari setelah selir bajingan itu ada. Kenapa jadi jauh berbeda dari novel nya.

Sakura menggertakkan giginya dalam diam, tanpa berkata apapun bahkan tak perlu repot-repot bereaksi apapun dia lantas berbalik arah dan meninggalkan tempat penuh dengan aura kedinginan.

Jika wanita itu mampu mendahului cerita lalu kenapa dia tidak bisa? Tunggu saja.

.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia gawat! Countess Vian dimasukan kedalam penjara oleh Raja!" Duchess Victoria berseru didepan Sakura yang tengah membaca buku di meja kerja nya, iris hijaunya terbelalak kaget mendengarnya, ada apa ini sampai-sampai Vian dimasukan ke penjara secara tiba-tiba.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera keluar dari kantornya disusul Marry yang baru muncul dari tempat cuci pakaian bersama para dayang lainnya.

"Yang Mulia anda mau kemana?!"

.

.

.

.

**Brak**

Dengan satu dorongan saja mampu membuat pintu tinggi besar itu terbuka, dari sini Sakura dapat melihat Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan laporan kenegaraan nya, disampingnya ada Kiba yang sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?" Katanya sambil melirik sakura yang kini sudah berdiri kokoh didepan meja nya.

Sakura nampak terengah-engah namun sekuat tenaga menjaga ekspresi muka nya, dia selalu terlihat dingin, setidaknya itu bagi Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan memasukan Countess Vian ke dalam penjara secara tiba-tiba?" Sakura nampaknya tidak ingin basa basi, ia ingin langsung ke inti. Naruto tampak mendecih kemudian meletakan pena nya dengan sedikit kesal.

"Dia hampir menampar selir ku lalu apa salah nya? Wajar bukan?" Katanya santai sambil memandang remeh Sakura.

Itu cukup menjengkelkan. Tidak, Bukan cukup tapi memang menjengkelkan. Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak mencoba menekan emosi yang memburu dalam hatinya. Perasaan kesal yang ditahan lebih menyesakkan dibanding gaun yang diikat kencang secara paksa yang ia kenakan.

"Yang Mulia, aku bahkan belum memberikan restu untuk selir mu." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kesal bukan main, dia memang tidak mencintai Raja Naruto, setidaknya untuk sekarang tapi dia tau bahwa permaisuri Sakura yang sesungguhnya benar-benar mencintai Raja, jadi tentu saja dia marah melihat betapa tidak pedulinya Raja Naruto terhadap istri nya.

"Aku punya hak istimewa, tanpa perlu menunggu izin mu aku bisa memiliki selir bahkan sampai 3, lalu apa masalahnya? Bukan kah kau kemari karena ingin bertanya kesalahan dayang mu? Aku sudah menjelaskannya tadi." Katanya dingin kemudian kembali menyambar penanya dan menandatangani laporan di atas meja.

"Selir anda yang pertama membuat masalah, dia dengan seenaknya memasuki daerah ku jadi bukan kah Countess tidak bersalah ? Dia hanya mencoba melindungi hak tuannya." Sakura mendongakkan kepala nya, mati-matian menahan air mata, sebenarnya dia bukan tipikal wanita lemah tapi menghadapi pria dingin dan tak perduli padanya cukup menyakitkan juga.

"Jadi maksudmu harusnya aku memasukan Hinata ke dalam penjara?" Alisnya naik sebelah ada raut tidak terima di sana.

Sakura membuang pandangannya asal, oh ayolah dia tidak ingin menangis di depan Raja, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Perang bahkan belum di mulai, dia tentu tidak mau kalah begitu mudah.

Untuk menuju kemenangannya setidaknya dia harus kuat Dan mampu menunjukan siapa yang berkuasa.

"Aku tidak meminta anda melakukan itu aku hanya meminta keadilan ku. Daerah itu adalah hak ku jadi wajar ketika dayang ku mencoba memberi peringatan pada siapapun yang melanggar aturan termasuk selir anda." Katanya, Naruto kembali mendongak memandang remeh Sakura kemudian berkata.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki hati Yang Mulia Ratu, Hinata tidak tau aturannya seperti itu, dia masih belum bisa beradaptasi disini dan wajar kalau sampai dia tersesat hingga ke sana. Seharusnya anda bisa memakluminya."

"Kalau begitu harusnya anda juga mampu memaklumi bahwa Countess Vian tidak tau jika selir anda tidak paham aturan."

Hening, Kiba yang terjebak dalam perang dingin ini bahkan bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia hanya membuang pandangan asal dan bertingkah pura-pura tidak dengar. Dia tau hubungan antara Raja dan Ratu memang tidak akur bahkan jauh dari kata harmonis tapi memergoki keduanya beradu argumen sekarang langsung di depan mata jujur saja baru kali ini dia alami. Kiba ingin pergi tapi Naruto tak memberi perintah apapun padanya, posisinya jadi serba salah.

"Katakan pada Ksatria Tobi segera bebaskan Countess Vian." Perintahnya, kemudian Naruto kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Sakura segera menghela napas lega begitu Kiba mengangguk mengerti dengan titah tuannya.

.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia!!"

Segera setelah Ksatria Tobi membuka jeruji kayu itu, Countess Vian langsung memeluk Sakura sambil menangis, di pipinya terdapat beberapa lebam dan juga jejak tanah di sana. Sakura memeluknya hangat sambil mengelus punggung wanita muda itu dengan sayang.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, kau sudah bebas." Katanya.

"Sungguh Yang Mulia?"

Sakura mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Countess Vian kembali memeluknya erat.

"Maaf saya memeluk anda dalam keadaan kotor begini Yang Mulia, maaf saya telah membuat anda malu."

Sakura menggeleng cepat kemudian menghapus jejak air mata Vian dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kamu tidak bersalah, justru apa yang kamu lakukan sudah benar Countess. Anda membela saya dengan baik. Sekarang mari kita keluar."

Senyuman mekar diantara kedua nya, Sakura segera membimbing Vian untuk keluar dari penjara bawah tanah yang lembab bersama Kiba dibelakang mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tau kalau daerah itu tidak boleh dimasuki sembarangan Yang Mulia."

Gadis lavender itu mulai berkaca-kaca, pipi nya memerah entah karena malu atau justru sedih karena ia merupakan penyebab perang dingin antara Raja dan Ratu. Tentu saja dia juga dengar bahwa dayang ratu yang tadi hampir menamparnya itu dimasukan ke penjara oleh baginda raja.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, itu kan karena kau tidak tau. Lain kali jangan ke sana lagi. Yang Mulia permaisuri pasti tak suka."

Naruto membelai lembut surai lavender itu, Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya pada dada Naruto. Mereka tengah bermesraan di sebuah sofa empuk di istana raja.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan ke sana lagi, tapi bunga di sana tumbuh sangat cantik." Hinata memanyunkan bibir nya iri, dia sempat bertandang ke istana Chiara tadi dan sempat melihat-lihat sekitar, tidak ada yang istimewa. Jika di bandingkan dengan istana milik permaisuri tentu saja itu jauh berbeda. Mereka memiliki levelnya masing-masing.

"Itu pasti karena permaisuri merawatnya dengan baik. Dia memang suka berkebun." Jawaban Naruto justru menambah kekesalan Hinata, bukannya memberikan dia fasilitas yang sama, setidaknya memberi perintah para pelayan untuk menanam bunga yang sama dengan milik permaisuri, Naruto justru memuji Ratu nya. Tentu saja Hinata makin kesal.

"Kalau begitu Hinata juga mau berkebun seperti permaisuri." Katanya, Naruto sedikit melirik Hinata dari ujung matanya, dia tersenyum.

"Boleh saja, istana Chiara juga perlu sesuatu supaya terlihat hidup sepertinya."

.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, kita bertemu lagi."

Menma menghampiri rombongan Sakura dan para dayang nya yang tengah berjalan bersama di sebuah jalan setapak menuju taman belakang istana Chiara, di sana milik ratu dan Sakura hendak mengunjungi itu, sebuah taman dengan air mancur ditengahnya.

"Ah pangeran Menma." Sakura menyunggingkan seulas senyum menawan dan Menma segera membungkuk sopan sebagai penghormatan.

"Kau akan berlatih memanah lagi?" Tanya nya begitu manik hijau musim semi nya menangkap presensi sebuah busur besar digenggaman Menma dan sebuah sarung anak panah terpatri indah di pinggang pemuda itu, Menma tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Aku mau bunga nya ditanam sebelah sini, jangan lupa yang warna ungu muda ya."

Suara lembut dan ceria itu menginterupsi keduanya, Sakura dan Menma menoleh bersamaan mencari sumber suara riang di pagi hari itu.

"Aku mau tumbuhan merambat ini tumbuh ke pagar semak nya. Pasti cantik seperti milik permaisuri." Katanya lagi, Sakura melirik si pemilik suara dari balik punggung Menma yang tengah menoleh ke titik yang sama dengan nya.

Wanita bersurai lavender itu tersenyum riang. Ditangannya ada beberapa bibit bunga peony warna warni, sepertinya dia sedang berkebun bersama para dayang nya itu. Baroness Libertine ada disana, membantu dia menggali tanah didepan pagar semak.

"Astaga Yang Mulia apakah dia tengah meniru tanaman anda?" Countess Vian terkejut ketika dia mendapati beberapa kesamaan dalam tata letak bunga nya, dia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Menma nampak memutar bola matanya bosan. Sakura yang menyadari itu lantas melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Kenapa anda bersikap seperti itu pangeran? Apakah hari anda terganggu oleh wanita itu?" Sakura tersenyum simpul, bersikap seramah mungkin.

"Wanita itu berisik dan berkat dia Raja jadi sering mengunjungi istana ini. Aku benci bertatap muka dengan Raja." Menma menggendikan bahunya kemudian lantas berkata.

"Sepertinya anda mendapat saingan baru Yang Mulia, benar kata Countess dia agaknya ingin meniru anda."

Sakura terkekeh pelan kemudian dia kembali melihat presensi wanita itu dan bergumam.

"Ada lebih dari 8000 rakyat ku yang seperti dia, itu artinya ada kemungkinan Raja memiliki selir lagi yang setara dengannya atau justru lebih tinggi derajatnya, jika dia meniru ku seperti nya percuma. seberapa keras usaha nya untuk mengambil perhatian Raja sepertinya itu hanya sementara sampai nanti Raja mendapat mainan nya yang baru."

Para dayang nampak saling pandang sedangkan Menma tertegun dengan sarkasme Sakura, wanita ini benar-benar di luar dugaan nya.

Sejak kemarin memang Sakura terlihat biasa saja bahkan untuk ukuran permaisuri yang baru dimadu sekali pun dia terlihat lebih kalem dan tidak memberikan reaksi yang berarti, jauh berbeda dengan permaisuri lainnya yang bereaksi berlebihan bahkan salah satu diantara nya pasti sudah menyusun rencana untuk saling mencelakai.

"Ah aku permisi dulu Yang Mulia, aku harus berlatih memanah." Pamit Menma dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. Sakura mengangguk sebagai persetujuan dan mereka kembali berjalan.

Tanpa Sakura sadariseringai lebar terpatri di wajah tampannya.

"Yang Mulia ternyata ada disini!"

Selepas kepergian Menma, Sakura segera berjalan menuju taman lagi namun langkahnnya kembali terhenti mana kala suara riang penuh kegembiraan itu menghalanginya.

Seorang wanita bersurai lavender berlari menghampirinya dan memegang tangannya dengan binar keceriaan dalam irisnya. Melihat itu semua para dayang tentu saja kaget.

"Aku minta maaf pertemuan kita kemarin sangat tidak menyenangkan padahal sebelumnya aku ingin bertemu permaisuri dengan lebih sopan maaf atas kejadian kemarin Yang Mulia." Katanya, matanya sedikit berkaca-kaca, kedua tangan Sakura masih di genggam didepan dada olehnya. Countess Vian dan Marry nampak geram melihatnya.

"Sekarang pun anda masih tidak sopan! Sebenarnya anda sudah belajar atau belum tentang tata krama bertemu Yang Mulia?" Vian kesal bukan main, ia segera melepaskan tautan tangan permaisuri dan Hinata kemudian Marry segera mengelap telapak tangan Sakura dengan saputangan khusus milik permaisuri.

"Anda ini benar-benar ishh." Vian mendesis kesal melihat betapa tidak sopannya wanita itu terhadap tuan nya sedangkan Sakura tidak berekasi apapun.

"Maaf kan kami Yang Mulia." Para dayang di balik punggung Hinata lekas meminta maaf atas keributan ini dan Sakura tetap tak bersuara. Manik hijau nya melirik ke tumpukan bibit bunga disana. Kemudian dia kembali berjalan menjauhi mereka.

"Apa Yang Mulia selalu sedingin itu?" Hinata bertanya pada para dayang nya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin menyapa." Katanya dengan cemberut muram diwajahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Dia benar-benar tidak sopan, aku hampir sakit kepala jika harus menjadi dayangnya, Baroness Libertine sepertinya harus mendapat sakit kepala berkepanjangan menghadapi wanita tanpa didikan seperti dia." Vian mengomel lagi begitu rombongan mereka sampai ditaman dan Sakura duduk di sebuah ayunan berbentuk sarang burung.

"Itu wajar Vian, bukan kah dia berasal dari jalanan?" Marry membenahi tumpukan rok Sakura yang sedikit berkerut karena dia duduk kemudian segera menyodorkan keranjang yang berisi benang dan jarum sulam pada Sakura.

"Iya itu benar, dia merupakan budak yang kabur katanya." Victoria sedikit berbisik, dia tidak ingin terpergok bergosip tentang selir meskipun dia sedang berbicara dengan permaisuri sehingga seharusnya dia tidak perlu khawatir, tetapi siapa tau jika dia pun akan berbasib sama dengan Vian nanti dan dimasukan ke Penjara bukan? Sakura tidak menimpali toh dia sudah tau asal usul Hinata dari novel yang ia baca.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa Raja jatuh cinta padanya." Vian nampak memijit pelipis nya kesal.

"Mungkin Yang Mulia kasihan." Kata Victoria, Semua dayang duduk dirumput tepat didepan ayunan sedangkan Sakura duduk sembari menyulam sebuah sapu tangan berwarna biru muda.

"Kasihan? Bukan karena pribadinya yang riang? Aku kira Raja ingin memiliki istri yang jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding aku yang kelewat dingin." Sakura tersenyum sedangkan Vian segera menggeleng kuat-kuat menampik hal itu.

"Permaisuri tidak dingin, anda baik hati dan sangat perduli. Cuman memang sepertinya anda tidak memiliki kecocokan dengan Raja, seperti air dan minyak. soalnya ketika kalian bertemu pasti ada saja kesalah pahaman, apalagi raja sepertinya memiliki tingkat tempramen yang tinggi."

"Hush! Vian jaga kesopanan mu, memangnya kau siapa mengomentari kehidupan Yang Mulia." Marry menatap tajam Vian sedangkan gadis itu menggendikan bahu, dia hanya mencoba berkata jujur.

"Ssttt."

Victoria menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir begitu dia melihat rombongan raja berjalan disebuah jalan setapak menuju istana Chiara, sepertinya dia ingin mengunjungi Hinata.

Tak ada sapaan, basa basi atau bahkan sekedar menoleh. Sakura yakin Naruto tau Sakura ada disini, irisnya sempat saling bertemu pandang tapi dia bersikap masa bodo dan berpura-pura tidak melihat. Sedingin itu sikap nya.

Perlahan lahan tingkah Naruto membuat nya geram, Vian benar. Dia dan naruto bagai air dan minyak, bagaimana dia bisa memenangkan hati raja dan merubah takdirnya jika sekarang saja Naruto masih bertingkah dingin terhadapnya.

Sepertinya Sakura memang harus memutar otak sedemikian rupa.

.

.

.

.

Kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan Permaisuri pada novel adalah dia selalu mengalah, tidak berniat melakukan apapun untuk merubah nasibnya mungkin memang sengaja dibuat seperti itu karakternya tapi tentu saja tidak dengan Sakura.

Untuk ukuran seorang gadis yang pernah bunuh diri dan merasakan kejamnya mati, tentu dia tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama untuk yang kedua kali. Maka dari itu dia bertekat dalam hati nya bahwa apapun masa depan nya setidaknya dia harus mendapat kehidupan yang layak, tidak dengan berakhir pada hukuman pancung tentu saja.

Kunci dalam hal ini adalah perhatian Naruto, dalam novel sedikit sekali interaksi antara keduanya sudah tentu itu artinya Naruto tidak tertarik dengan permaisuri karena permaisuri pun nampak tidak berusaha mencari perhatiannya.

Lalu bagaimana mendapat perhatian Raja?

Sakura memijit pelipis nya geram, denyut-denyut frustasi nampaknya mulai memenuhi seisi kepala merah mudanya.

Berkali-kali dia membaca buku dengan bentuk tulisan unik seperti kaligrafi itu mencoba mendapat fokusnya kembali namun nihil, yang merajai pemikirannya justru soal bagaimana mendapatkan perhatian Naruto dan bagaimana menguasai hati pria dingin itu.

Hal yang paling menjengkelkan nya adalah dia dan Hinata itu oposisi. Dia memiliki sifat dingin dan masa bodo, tegas serta memiliki harga diri tinggi sedangkan Hinata adalah kebalikannya, seorang gadis polos yang selalu tersenyum lebar dengan kata-kata manis yang keluar dari bibir nya, semua orang pasti akan terpikat dengannya terlepas dari latar belakangnya termasuk Naruto itu sendiri, sedikit saja usaha dan polesan etika maka tamat lah riwata Sakura dan posisi permaisuri akan tergantikan oleh wanita lavender itu dengan segera.

Tentu saja ini mimpi buruk yang perlahan-lahan akan menghampirinya. Sudah cukup baginya untuk memahami situasi, dia sudah berulangkali menghapal nama-nama dan potret keluarga kerajaan, baik keluarga Naruto dan keluarga permaisuri Sakura, sudah bosan dia mempelajari tatanan negara dan etiket seorang bangsawan, semua sudah dia pahami dalam waktu singkat apalagi ketika dia sadar bahwa tubuh permaisuri tidak kehilangan bakat nya sama sekali, dia mudah melakukan sesuatu bahkan hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sekalipun, yang paling mengejutkannya dia bisa cepat membaca padahal tulisannya jauh berbeda. Ini jaman sebelum alfabet ditemukan tapi dia dengan mudahnya memahami tulisan.

Yang tidak bisa ia pahami dan dapatkan adalah cara mendapat perhatian.

Bagaimana caranya supaya dia selalu dekat dengan Naruto tanpa membuat pemuda itu curiga dengan perubahan sikap permaisuri, bagaimana caranya bertingkah senatural mungkin tanpa terlihat manja dan menjijikan.

Jika Hinata bisa meminta ditemani dengan melontarkan kata-kata secara langsung, lalu bagaiman memintanya secara eksplisit?

Tentu Sakura tidak ingin menghilangkan karakter asli permaisuri dan berubah menjadi jalang murahan yang menempel terus seperti lintah pada Raja hanya demi mendapat perhatiannya. Dia butuh sesuatu yang lain.

_'Ayo berfikir Sakura, jadilah gadis tsundere yang sexy'_

**Ceklek**

Ditengah-tengah kegalauan hatinya mencari cara mendapat perhatian dari Yang Mulia, sumber dari kepeningan justru tengah melangkah santai menghampiri nya tengah malam.

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya ketika dia melihat Naruto mendudukan diri pada sebuah sofa panjang di depan meja kerja nya.

"Aku kemari karena ingin meminta sesuatu." Katanya tanpa basa basi.

"Apa?" Sakura menutup buku tentang filosofi kuno kerajaan barat dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang suami blonde nya.

"Aku minta kau carikan dayang lain untuk Hinata, dia perlu lebih banyak teman." Katanya dengan santai.

Kesal luar biasa, disini Sakura pusing memikirkan bagaimana mendapat perhatiannya justru pria ini memintanya mencarikan dayang untuk musuh nya, tentu saja tidak mau.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawab Sakura cepat, hal itu membuat Naruto segera menoleh dan menghela napas bosan.

"Kau pasti kenal banyak bangsawan, Mereka pasti menunggu lama untuk menjadi seorang dayang." Katanya lagi, dia nampak menyenderkan punggung lebarnya ke sofa dan memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama.

Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur menurut Naruto, Sakura itu tidak buruk, dia wanita yang cantik dengan rambut unik merah muda langka yang hanya dimiliki keluarga Haruno, maniknya indah seperti batu giok dan dia berasal dari keluarga bangsawan terhormat.

Sejak lahir Sakura di didik menjadi putri mahkota dan calon permaisuri, istri idaman untuknya namun sikap dingin Sakura terhadap nya membuat dia jengkel dan berpikir mungkin Sakura tak mencintainya, baginya menghadapi Sakura sama saja dengan menghadapi pilar istana, dingin, kaku dan lebih banyak diam.

Dia bahkan tidak pernah menunjukan sikap lemah lembut, selalu tegas dan tidak mau kalah dalam beradu argumen. Dibandingkan istri bagi Naruto, Sakura justru lebih cocok sebagai kolega kerja nya.

"Aku tau, tapi akan sulit meminta mereka yang berasal dari bangsawan kelas tinggi menjadi dayang selir. Yang mereka harapkan adalah menjadi dayang ku." Jawab Sakura jujur, banyak para wanita bangsawan baik tua atau muda menginginkan posisi sebagai dayang permaisuri dan posisi dayang selir adalah yang paling tidak di inginkan kecuali dia ditunjuk secara langsung oleh Raja, permaisuri atau orang-orang dengan kewenangan.

"Memang apa salah nya menjadi dayang selir, itu bukan dosa besar bukan?" Alis Naruto saling bertautan ketika dahinya berkerut heran.

"Memang, tapi menjadi dayang dari orang dengan pangkat bangsawan lebih rendah dari nya merupakan sebuah penghinaan Yang mulia, tentu mereka akan berpikir dua kali meskipun aku merekrutnya." Jawaban Sakura agaknya kurang memuaskan bagi Naruto, terbukti dengan decakan kesal dari bibir tipisnya.

"Aku tau, maka nya aku meminta Baroness menjadi dayang nya karena Baron adalah bangsawan terendah, dia tidak akan menolak sebagai dayang selir kan. Aku tidak meminta yang berpangkat tinggi, setidaknya Baroness saja sudah cukup." Pernyataan Naruto membuat Sakura menghela napas berat kemudian kembali berkata.

"Aku akan mengatur jamuan, kita liat nanti ada kah yang ingin menjadi dayang selir." Mendengar itu ujung bibir Naruto terangkat sedikit.

Kewenangan mengangkat dayang sepenuhnya ada di tangan permaisuri kecuali dayang tersebut sudah di rekrut di dalam istana maka raja juga punya hak untuk menempatkannya atau memindahkannya, seperti kasus Baroness Libertine yang tiba-tiba dipindahkan raja. Maka dari itulah Naruto rela meminta secara langsung pada Sakura untuk mencarikan dayang.

"Kau sudah memiliki lebih dari cukup dayang, dan kau memiliki lebih banyak teman dibanding Hinata. Aku harap teman mu dapat menjadi teman Hinata juga."

_'tidak mungkin'_

Celetuk Sakura dalam hati dan dia tersenyum simpul, sangat tipis bahkan untuk Naruto sadari.

Naruto bangkit dari posisi nya kemudian membenahi jubah cokelatnya, dia menoleh kearah presensi Sakura berada, lantas memberikan sesuatu dari dalam saku jubahnya.

"Aku mendapat itu dari Viscount Kahlel, sepertinya ini sangat cocok untuk mu." Katanya sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin dengan permata merah muda, Sakura menatapnya sejenak kemudian lekas mengambilnya. Belum juga dia memasukan kedalam jarinya, Naruto lekas menyambar cincin itu kembali membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Saat melihat permata nya, aku teringat pada mu. Wanita merah muda disini hanya kau dan aku rasa ini dibuat untuk mu." Katanya sambil meraih tangan kiri Sakura dengan lembut.

Memakaikan cincin itu di jari ke empat nya dan menatap wajah Sakura untuk melihat reaksinya.

Sakura tersenyum, cincin ini cantik dan cocok di jari manisnya.

"Terimakasih." Katanya dan Naruto sedikit memerah, tentu saja dia tutupi dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh iya, seminggu lagi ulang tahunmu. Kau ingin merayakannya?"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto dan menjawab.

"Aku akan mengadakan pesta disini. Jika kau tidak keberatan."

Naruto mendecih lalu tertawa, dia menunduk sebelum kemudian menatap iris giok nya lagi.

"Segala perjamuan dan acara adalah hak mu untuk mengadakan dan mengaturnya, itu kuasa mu, kau bisa melakukan apapun jika kau mau dan kau pasti tau itu."

Setelah berkata demikian Naruto lantas berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar, selangkah sebelum dia melewati pintu dia kembali bersuara.

"Dua hari lagi aku ingin kita pergi ke kastil barat, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama mu sebelum hari ulang tahun mu, dan aku harap kau mau." Katanya sebelum kemudian berlalu.

Sakura tertegun, belum mendapat ide untuk mendekati Naruto justru pemuda itu yang memberi nya jalan.

Apa ini maksudnya Naruto ingin memperbaiki hubungan keduanya?

Jika iya, kenapa harus menunggu sampai selir itu datang?

Sakura menepuk jidatnya kesal.

Ini semua salah nya yang tidak langsung mengambil langkah.

Baiklah, anggap saja ini kunci untuk kesuksesannya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya satu chap lagi, ga tau kenapa lagi pengn ngetik aja btw aku baca di kolom review ada yg bilang fic ku mirip novel Athanasia? Apa itu? Aku belum pernah baca tapi emang sebelumnya juga ada yg bilang kalo fic ku mirip beberapa novel terjemahan hahaha mungkin karena tema nya pasaran jadi mirip2, aku juga ga hern sih mengingat tema isekai rada sulit untuk di ketik jadi mungkin rata2 jadi memiliki alur yg lumayan mirip. Tapi aku mau ngingetin deh untuk ch1 dan 2 kayanya bakal aku rombak ulang karena ada kata-kata yg tidak efisien dan ga enak di baca udah gitu terlalu sering dibilang mirip sama novel lain atau karya lain yg sudah terkenal sepertinya, jadi aku mencoba memutar otak supaya lebih terlihat berbeda walau sedikit hahahhaha tapi aku ga tau kapan bakal aku rubah, aku kabarin deh klo udah aku ubah ch 1 dan 2 nya, itupun kalo masih pada nungguin ya hahahha jadi nanti kalo kalian merasa kok alur ch1,2 ke ch3 rada beda sih atau kalian menemukan beberapa kejanggalan, memang seperti itu, ch3 dan 4 itu udh bener kok jadi klo ch 1 dan 2 kalian menemukan perbedaan yg sangat signifikan dari ch3 dan 4, itu memng yg bakal aku rombak

Btw terimakasih buat yg sudah meninggalkan jejak nya, aku baca satu-satu sampai ga ada yg terlewat hahahaha soalnya semangat menulis itu dari review pembaca, terimakasih banyakkkk *ojigi*

JANGAN LUPA TINGGALKAN JEJAKKK NYA LAGII

_27 juli 2020 - seriello_


End file.
